Destino Português
by Monika Granger
Summary: As vezes o destino é muito cruel e quando menos esperas arrebata-te o mais precioso que tens... capitulo unico... muito triste mas bonito...


**N.A.:** Olá a todos… este fanfiction é a tradução de um outro fanfiction em espanhol que também é de minha autoria… dediquei-o a minha prima Ana a quando da morte do seu namorado… este fanfiction foi escrito no momento em que me foi dada a noticia… escrevi este fic com lágrimas nos olhos, mas acima de tudo com muito carinho… Adoro a minha prima e a mim também me doeu saber que ela estava a sofrer…

**Destino **

21 de Dezembro de 1998

_As vezes o destino é muito cruel e quando menos esperas arrebata-te o mais precioso que tens… mas a mim… a mim arrebatou-me tudo… arrebatou-me o meu amigo, o meu companheiro, o meu confidente, a minha força, o meu amor, a minha vida… o destino arrebatou-me todos os meus sonhos y esperanças… e ainda assim, não contente com isso, tirou-me a oportunidade de despedir-me dele y confessar-lhe os meus sentimentos… _

_Como é possível que depois de sobreviver a tantas batalhas, superar tantas dificuldades, que a maioria das pessoas jamais poderá sequer imaginar… depois de tanto batalhar para poder ser feliz… e vem este maldito destino e leva-o para longe de mim… não é justo… ele merecia mais do que ninguém ser feliz… ainda que essa felicidade não estivesse comigo… eu só desejava que ele fosse feliz… não é justo, não é… NÃO É JUSTO!_

_Desde pequena aprendi que a vida nem sempre é justa…mas… porquê ele? Porquê o Harry? Ele tinha toda uma vida pela frente… tinha sonhos… eu sabia-os todos… Ele queria ser jogador de Quidditch, o sonho de seu pai segundo o seu padrinho… queria formar uma família, a sua própria família, o maior dos seus sonhos… ele queria fazer tantas coisas… e eu conheço-as todas… ainda me lembro do seu sorriso e da alegria espelhada nos seus olhos quando me contava os seus sonhos e segredos… esse cálido sorriso pelo qual me apaixonei desde o primeiro momento e que jamais poderei esquecer… assim como o seu olhar… esse terno e sofrido olhar esmeralda que me permitia ler o seu coração sem precisar de palavras… eu era a única que sabia ler o seu coração nos seus olhos e a única a quem ele o permitia… agora ele foi-se e levou com ele a minha alma o meu coração… _

_Ainda não passaram se quer 12 horas e já sinto a sua falta… sinto-me vazia sem ele… sem o meu amado… _

_A medimaga, que estava junto a ele quando morreu, disse-me que as suas últimas palavras tinham sido… 'Amo-te Hermione' – não sabem como chorei ao ouvir as palavras da medimaga…_

_MALDITO DESTINO, NÃO CHEGAVA TER-ME ARREBATADO A OPORTUNIDADE DE DESPEDIR-ME DELE, TINHA QUE ARREBATAR-ME A OPORTUNIDADE PODER OUVIR A SUA VOZ UMA ULTIMA VEZ! _

_Já não tem importância… já nada tem importância… já tomei a minha decisão… ainda me resta um sonho… o único que o destino nunca me poderá arrebatar… o poder estar junto a ele… o meu corpo não passa de uma carapaça sem vida… já não tenho fome, nem dor… chorei tanto que os meus olhos ficaram sem lágrimas… Então de que me serve seguir com vida se já estou morta por dentro?_

_Espero, papá, mamã, meus amigos, quem quer que encontre esta carta que me entendam e aceitem o meu destino… porque eu já o aceitei… _

_Até sempre_

_Hermione_

_-------------_

A carta foi encontrada poro Ron, uns minutos depois, junto ao corpo sem vida da sua amiga, que jazia no chão junto a sua varinha… tinha-se lançado a ela mesma a maldição imperdoável.

Ron, a família Weasley e os senhores Granger choraram muito a perda de Harry e Hermione que a pedido de Ron e com o consentimento dos senhores Granger, Harry e Hermione foram enterrados juntos… y na sua lápida podia ler-se…

_**Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger**_

_Nascido em 31 de Julho de 1980 Nascida em 19 de Setembro de 1979_

_Falecido em 21 de Dezembro de 1998 Falecida em 21 de Dezembro de 1998_

'_**Destino cruel, que intentó separarlos **_

_('Destino cruel, que intentou separa-los)_

_**Se olvidó del amor que hizo de todo para juntarlos **_

_(Esqueceu-se do amor que fez de tudo para junta-los)_

_**Y ahora y por toda la eternidad **_

_(E agora e para toda a eternidade)_

_**Mis amigos podrán por fin conocer la felicidad' – dedicatoria de Ronald Weasley**_

_(Os meus amigos poderão por fim conhecer a felicidade' – dedicatória de Ronald Weasley)_

**Fim**

----------

**N.A.:** A data da carta (o dia e mes) coincidem com a data da morte do namorado da minha prima mas o ano eu coloquei de acordo com a história original de Harry Potter (data do nascimento de Harry e Hermione) . Agradeço a todos os que leram até aqui e espero que deixem os vossos comentários. --- Um pequeno esclarecimento -- a minha prima não murreu apenas o seu namorado -

**Beijos **

**Monika Granger **


End file.
